Intervertebral implants of this kind are known from FR 2 7176 675 by Taylor. This known implant comprises two rigid inserts capable of being fastened to the spinal process of the vertebral bodies and an elastic center piece between them. The inserts have at their base surfaces barbed hook-like appendices which are cast into the elastic center piece and hold the inserts together with the center piece. The disadvantage of this known implant is that during the implantation the already fully preassembled implant is inserted between the spinal processes, so that the adjacent vertebral bodies need to be widely distracted.
An intervertebral prosthesis of this kind is also known from WO 03/015645 by Mathieu. This known prosthesis comprises two elements with appendices set on the spinal processes of the vertebral bodies to be treated and on a center piece firmly connected to the processes of a part, so that each part must be inserted laterally, meaning from the other side of the spinal column.